Shattered into pieces
by DarkGoten1981
Summary: Goku and Chichi divorce, and Gohan and Videl move away to get married in West City. Leaving Goku and Goten alone. what happens when Goku does something unforgivable? And Goten goes blind, but gets glasses and the two boys meet two girls Named Nielly and Caroline. Will they fall in love or will Goten and trunks fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Into Pieces

It's been five months since mom and dad divorced. Gohan and Videl married and moved to West City, the divorce has been hard on dad, the arguing, shouting, and threats dad just couldn't take it anymore. I barely see dad around the house. I think he doesn't want to do anything with me or is just mad at me for some what being born. I've been writing in my journal, since theres not much to do around here.

January 15, 2008

Times have been tough since mom left. Its been especially hard on dad the most.

Thats the reason Gohan and Videl left too. I'm the only that stays with dad.

Even though he doesn't talk to me much. I'm just here for him. I think I'll talk

to him.

I close my journal and slide it under my bed. I get up and walk towards my door, I turn it slightly and walk to living room downstairs. "Hi dad" I say nervously, no reply "Um dad maybe we can go hunting tomorrow?" I ask, "No, I want to be left alone" dad replies harshly. "Look, dad" I say "I know its been hard on you since mom left-" I instantly shut my mouth. Then I continue, "Dad I'm sorry, but you shouldn't let this chain your life" I say "I said leave me alone now" He yells.

"Dad I'm trying to help you" I say, "Please let me help" I say with concern "Didn't you hear me!?" He roars "I said leave me alone" with that dad slapped me. I turn my head to face the man who not my father. I know my dad would never hit me only in sparring. "D-dad wh-" "Be quite" He yells. He slaps me again. "Dad stop please" I choke out, "Stop please stop" I cry out. Dad beat the words "Shut up, or you little ungrateful brat" into my head, and he made sure of that. I look up to him, it was blurry then I say "Why are you doing this" I sobbed. "Because I need someone to take my anger out on" And with that comment he left to living room.

I limp up the stairs to my room. I open the door, and walk to my bed. I grab my journal out from under my bed.

January 15, 2008

I should have never talked to dad. I tried comforting him,but

he yelled at me. I tried to ask why is he so sad. Then

he slapped me. I looked at him, but the man wasn't my father. My father would never hit me.

This man was a _monster_.

I shut my journal slide it under my bed, close my eyes and fall asleep. I awake the next morning to go down the stairs to see my dad, ad some strange woman and beer bottles around the couch. I was mad beyond my limits, because I knew my father would never drink or sleep with a random woman. I kick them, the open their eyes wide. "Son what are you doing up?" My dad asks groggily "Its twelve o'clock in the gosh damn afternoon!" I yell "And you get the hell out of here I better not see you here again"I yell at the woman. When she left I turned to dad. "Dad" i say calmly "Why did you have a stranger in are house" I say "And why were you drinking?" I said annoyed "Because I can do what ever I want" dad said in a matter of fact. "Dad this isn't the way to solve your problems" I say in louder tone "Oh, and how would you know?" Dad remarked. Which got me more mad. "Because you missed seven years of my life, and trunks rubbed it in my face" I said angrily. That one remarked gave me the slap from hell. "Don't you ever and I mean ever say that again" He yells.

"Dad stop now please" I say "Y-your hurting m-me" I sob. "No" He said harshly "You must learn a lesson" His voice said with full of hatred. "Do you know what bad boys get" My dad cooed. "W-what are you doing" then I realized. "You wouldn't!" I yell, he smirked mischievously "Oh, I would" He said. "No no stop now please!" I yell at the top of my lungs *SMACK* "AH" I yell. "Shut up now or I'll go rough on you" I said harshly. "No stop dad please" i said weakly. "I warned you!" with that he turned SSJ. "Don't!" I shout he tore of my pants and boxers. and slammed into me. "GAHH!" I cry out. "You ughh must ughh learn ughh" Dad moaned. "Stop please" I say weakly. "Sh, try to relax son you'll enjoy it" His voice sounded like it wen through the blender. Then I say."NO NO please stop!", he ignored me and slammed into me harder and faster. "Stop.." I say as my vision goes blur, then i black out.


	2. Chapter 2: The runaways

I wake up to feel searing pain all over my body. I weakly open my eyes 'Why would he do this to me?!' I thought. I slowly get up from bed, and walk over to my desk to where my phone was. Every step I take I feel a sharp pain coming from my nether regions. I pick up my phone and dial 806-555-0219. "Trunks please answer the phone please" I pleaded. "Hello?" "Trunks?" i say weakly "Hey Goten" Trunks says "Hows it going?" he asks "please" I say weakly "Huh?" He says dumfounded "please come pick me up..dad..raped..me" I croaked. "Oh my god" He says shocked. "Alright Goten Im coming" With that Trunks hung up and flew out the window towards Gotens house. I grab the journal out underneath my bed

January 16, 2008

I can't believe the fact that my dad raped me. The loving caring man that I know, was a sex craved monster.

The man my father was a monster, that i no longer love. I wish he would

burn in hell.

I close my journal, I walk over to my closet and I grab my suit case put all the necessary clothes that I need. I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to my room. I instantly went pale. I grab phone and charger, open the window, gather my ki and fly out the window to meet Trunks. Goku opened the door to Gotens and room. "Goten I just wanna say that I-" He looked around in the dark room and didn't see Goten. Goku walked over to the desk and grabbed the note saying

Dad what you did was unforgivable.

Im gonna live with Trunks for as long as I need to.

I hope you burn in _hell!_

__

As I was flying in the night I saw Trunks I stop and instantly firing a ki blast upwards signaling that it was me. He takes the signal and fire backs. I f closer and close to Trunks. "Goten whats wrong why did you call me?" Then he looked at the suitcase. "Why do you have a suitcase?" he asked "Im running away..." I say "Why?" Trunks asked trying to understand why I was running away. "Dad.. he raped me!" I busted out into tears. Trunks was shocked by my outburst. "W-what?" Trunks asked dumbfounded "He raped me Trunks!" I sob "I-I-I don't know what to say" Trunks said "Please Trunks please protect me your only one I can count on!' I cried till I couldn't cry no more.

"Ok, but were gonna have to move somewhere" Trunks said, "Lets move to East City then" I say, Just as Trunks was about say something we sensed a ki coming towards us, I went petrified "No no No" i say repeatedly "Its him" I yell "Who?" Trunks said "Dad!" I shout "Come on" Trunks yells he grabs my hand and jets through the sky. "He's gaining on us!" I cry out "No he's not!" Trunks went SSJ and flies faster. Hoping that he won't catch us.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in

"Hurry Trunks!" I cry out, "Goten I can't fly any faster" He yells. The suspense was growing. I knew he was gonna catch us. I turned SSJ. This caught Trunks attention "Goten" He yells "What are you!?" He yells "Im giving you some of my ki!" I shout. A green aura surrounded me. The aura went closer to Trunks, and surrounded him. Trunks power skyrocketed, and flew faster. "Goten keep it up!" Trunks yell "Thats all I have!" I yell.

I look ahead and see a forest. "I got it!" I yell "What do you mean?" Trunks asks. A ki ball formed in my hand. "Goten what are you doing?" Trunks asks again. I fire the ki ball at trees which exploded separating us from my dad. We flew as far as we could to East City until we finally made it to the city limits. "Goten that was quick thinking back there" Trunks panted "No problem" I panted too. "Ok, were here" I said "Do you have any capsules?" I ask. Trunks mentally slapped himself. "Crap!" He yells " I forgot to grab some" He said feeling stupid.

"Well do you have money?" I ask, trunks frown turned into a smile. "I do!" he yells full of glee than hugged me. Which made me blush, and Trunks also. "Ok how much?" I lifted my brow. "Um let me see" He counts the money "Aha" he says "$242.00" He said "Wow, thats a'lot of money" I said. After we walked into the city we go into a Capsule shop and buy some food capsules, a house capsule, and capsule with clothes. "Ok Where should we put our house?" Trunks asks. I think for merrily 10 seconds and say. "Follow me" taking off into the sky followed by Trunks.

We fly 5 miles out of town to a grassy field with a river flowing through it. We touch down on the grass, "Here we are" I say "Wow Goten this place is amazing" trunks says astonished by the natures beauty. "I know once you live in the wilderness you know where to pick a great spot for a house" I say triumphantly. Trunks grabs out the Capsule house and throws it on the ground. "its a'lot smaller than I expected" I said "Me too" Trunks said "Oh well" I said "Lets make the most of it" "Your right" Trunks said.

We walk into the dome-like structure. "Its not bad" I said "Better than the hell-hole I lived in". It had a couch a medium sized flat screen T.V, kitchen, a bathroom, and a laundry room. We walk upstairs. "Aren't there suppose to be 3 doors?" I ask, "Oh no" Trunks said running to the other door. It was another bathroom. "Uh oh" trunks said.

I walk over to Trunks and say "What are you saying Uh oh for?" Then I look "Oh no.." I said


	4. Chapter 4: Glasses

"He didn't tell me it was a one-bedroom house!" Trunks yelled, "Well you were the only one that walked in the store" i said in a matter o fact tone. Trunks mentally slapped himself again and said "Man I'm an idiot" Trunks said feeling even more stupid. "Its alright" I said cheering him up, "Lets just make the best of it" I said "Alright, but its gonna be weird two guys sleeping in the same bed" Trunks said.

"Your right" I said thinking for awhile. "Well why won't we just settle in" I said "Okay" Trunks said. After we settled in. I walk down to the kitchen and start to make dinner. Trunks shoots his head form the sweet aroma. He runs to kitchen. "What smells good?" Trunks said drooling, Then I smile "Im making some rice and tomato soup" I said "From the can?" Trunks asks. I looked at him dumfounded "Um dude I made this from scratch" I said triumphantly "I had no idea you could cook Goten" Trunks said.

"Theres a'lot of things that I can do Trunks" I said smirking, "So whens it gonna be ready?" Trunks asked "In 30 minuets." I say. "Come on" trunks said whining "Don't be a baby Trunks" I said "Fine" he pouted. 'wow a 7 year old and an 8 year living on their own' I thought. "dad would be-" I busted out in tears. Trunks ran in the kitchen. "Something wrong?" Trunks asked with concern

"I was just thinking how proud my dad would be, since were living on our own" i sniffled "Sh its alright Goten I won't let anyone hurt you" trunks cooed "Thanks Trunks your a true friend" I said smiling "Hey thats what friends are for" Trunks said smiling back. The 30 minuets passed and it was time to eat. "Trunks its ready" I call out

Trunks runs down stairs to the kitchen. "Smells good" Trunks said "Thanks Trunks" I said blushing "I hope you'll like it" I said Trunks takes a sip from the tomato soup. "Wow this tastes amazing Goten!" Trunks said in glee. "Thanks Trunks" I said eating my rice. " Here Goten I'll was the dishes" Trunks said "No its alright I got it" I said "Ok, if you say so" Trunks said walking to the bathroom. I finished the dishes and walk to upstairs bathroom. I walk in and strip down. I look at myself in the mirror i had bruises all over. I step into the shower turn on the hot water. The water cascaded down my back into the drain. I stepped out of the shower and dried my my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I walk into the bedroom to where trunks was sitting on the bed. "Hey Trunks" I said getting into bed pull the covers over my legs. "Hi Goten, the dinner was great" Trunks said cracking a smile. "Aww thanks bud" I said nudging him. Suddenly my vision started blurring out. "Trunks!" I said "What?" Trunks said startled "I c-can't see!"


	5. Chapter 5: Nielly, Caroline

Narrator POV

"What do you mean you can't see?" Trunks asked. Goten got angered and shouted "I'm saying I'm blind!" Goten shouted. "Oh my god we can't go to the eye doctor now its too late I'll schedule for an appointment" Trunks said grabbing his phone. Trunks dials the eye doctors number. "Hello?" The doctor says "Hello, Mr. My friend needs to schedule an appointment" Trunks said "Ok name please?" The doctor asked "Son Goten" Trunks said "Ok, come by at 10:00 am" The doctor said hanging. "Well" Goten asked "I made an appointment at 10:00 am" Trunks said "We should get some rest" Trunks said. "Alright Good night Trunks" Goten said shutting his eyes going to sleep.

Goten POV

*Beep* *Beep* I wake up to see nothing but blur, I try feeling for Trunks "Trunks?" I said "Yea?" Trunks said walking in the room "Can you take me to the shower?" I asked "Um sure" Trunks said blushing. Trunks walks over to Goten takes his hand and leads him to the shower. "Ok can you look away?" I ask "Ok" Trunks said turning around. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I step out of the shower. Trunks turns arounds and blushes. "Can you get me a towel?" I ask "Sure" trunks said walking over to the towel rack getting the towel and handing it to Goten.

"Thanks" I said. I dry myself off and get dressed. "Ok ready to go?" Trunks asks "Sure" I said, Trunks opens the window takes my hand, and takes off into the morning sky. We reach the city limits and touch down. " Were here" Trunks said "Ok" I said. We walk to Doctors office. "Ok here it is" Trunks said. We walk in to the counter "Hello were here for Dr. Darter" Trunks said "Ok down the hall to your left" The lad pointed down the hall. We walk down the hall and turn left to doctors office. "Hello Dr. Darter?" Trunks asks "Hello" Dr, Darter says

"Yes, were here for Son Goten" Trunks said "Ah so this is the boy" Dr. Darter says "Sit down here" Dr. Darter says. Goten sits down the seat. "Ok now look at the board read letters until you can't read no more" Dr. Darter says. "A,E,R,F,G,S" Goten says "Hmm, your eye sight isn't that bad, but here are some glasses". The glasses are rectangular with black out lines, but not thick. "Here try 'em on" Dr. Darter says. I put the glasses and and everything is clear. "Wow I can see it's so amazing!" I say astonished "Well thank the people who made them" Dr. Darter "Great come on goten lets go" Trunks calls "coming Trunks" I call out "Thank you Dr. Darter for everything" I said grateful "No problem come by anytime for check up" Dr. Darter says "Ok I will" I say "Wow Goten you look good with those glasses on" Trunks said blushing "Thanks Trunks" I said "I but on my grey black striped beanie. and grey button up trench coat. "ready Goten?" "Yea" I reply we walk out of the building. "Want some lunch?" Trunks asked

"Sure" I said "Ok where to?" Trunks asked "How about Robinson's?" I ask "Alright" Trunks says. As we were walking a girl came up to me and said "Hi" which startled me "Hi?" I said "My name is Nielly" Nielly said "My name is Goten" I said "heres my number" she said handing me a piece of paper. "Oh and this is my friend Caroline" She said pointing to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi" She said to Trunks "Whats your name?" She asked Trunks "I'm Trunks" Trunks said smiling "Heres my number I think your really cute.." she said blushing "Umm thanks your beautiful" Trunks said blushing. "Well we'll meet you guys later" Goten said. Goten and Trunks walked to Robinson's ate, then flew back home.


	6. Chapter 6: New Love

I open the door to the warm comfortable abode. We both walk in the house to a long silence "Im not gonna call her.." I said braking the silence "Me neither" Trunks said "I have no intention of going out with a whore" I said "How would you know that she's a whore?" Trunks ask, "I just do" I replied. I grab my journal and write.

January 18, 2013

Me and Trunks are doing well, we have house in the country. The thing is that

We had to cut off our families so they won't know where we live.

I miss Gohan Videl, and mom I wish i could see them one day.

"Um Goten come take a look at this" Trunks said I close my journal and walk over to T.V "What is it?" I ask "Look for yourself" he said switching on the T.V to the news.

BREAKING NEWS

It has been exactly 3 days since Son Goten, and Trunks Briefs went missing

we talk to their families hear are the recording.

Goku:I miss my son very much and I know why he ran away

Bulma: I don't know why the two ran away it just doesn't make sense.

Vegeta: Get that camera out of my face!

Gohan: Goten ran away because my father and mother divorced

Videl: I hope Goten and Trunks are alright it must be tough out their

Well there you have it folks We still continue the search for Son Goten, and Trunks Briefs

"Well I'll be damned" I said while me trunks just eye the T.V "Me too I'm surprised that they even noticed that we were gone" Trunks said "We should visit gohan" I said "Why?" Trunks asked "Because he must be worried sick about us" I replied "Ok first thing in the morning" Trunks said "Thank you Trunks" I said hugging him which made both of us blush. 'Should I tell him?' I thought. "Trunks can I tell you something?" I asked "Yea, besides I need to ask you something too" trunks said "Now don't be mad at me" I said "Trunks I-" But was cut off by Trunks saying. "I know I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7: The reunion

"Y-you do?" I said staring into light blue eyes, we were staring so close that if either one of us moved we would touch lips. "Yes I mean it" trunks said with a bright warm smile. Trunks leans in and kisses me 'I can't believe he's kissing me' I thought, I kissed him back, the kiss was passionate, then we broke apart for air. "I love you Trunks" I said hugging him "I love you too" Trunks said hugging me back. "Im tired" I said while yawning "Me too lets go to bed" Trunks said. We walk upstairs to the bedroom. I open my journal and write.

January 18, 2008

We just confessed our love to each other.

I never felt more happy then I ever been.

He truly loves me, and no one will ever break us apart.

I close my journal take off my glasses, turn off the lamp. I scoot closer to Trunks and dug my head into the crook of his neck. I drifted off to sleep. I open my eyes slowly. I sit up in the bed and stretch. I put on my glasses and go to the shower. I take off my clothes, and turn on the hot water. After I took my shower. I put on a Green Hollister shirt, blue jeans, and my shoes. I put my glasses back on. I go over to the bed and wake up Trunks. "Trunks wake up" I said "Good morning love" I said as he opened his eyes. "Good morning" Trunks smiled.

"Get up were gonna go visit Gohan and Videl" I said, Trunks got out of the bed and walked to the shower. 30 minuets passed and Trunks walked out. "Ok I'm ready" Trunks said putting on his jacket "Ok" I said putting on my grey and black striped beanie, and my grey trench coat. We walk out of the house, gather our ki, and take of into the horizon on our way to West City. "lets sense where he is" I said "Ok" trunks said. we sense Gohan and Videl's location. "There they are" I said "Alright" Trunks said with a smile

We touch down in front of the door. *Knock* *Knock*. "Coming" Gohan said, Gohan opens the door, and sees Goten and Trunks. "G-goten?" Ten he looks over to trunks "T-trunks?" Gohan said. "Is it really you?" Gohan asks "Yes Gohan it is" I said walking up to him and hugging him. 'I've missed so much Gohan" I cried "I missed you too Goten" Gohan said. "Come here Trunks" Gohan said Trunks walks over to where Gohan and I were standing. Gohan hugs the both of us. "We finally found y'all how have y'all been?" Gohan asks "we've been doing fine Gohan we have our own house, were actually doing great on our own" I said proudly. Then he noticed the glasses "Why do you have glasses?" Gohan asked. Then I went pale. "Can we come in then I'll tell you" I said "Sure" Gohan said.

We walk in and see Videl "Oh my god!" she shouts "Goku, Bulma, Veget!" She shouts in glee. "Did she say Goku!" I said in scared tone


	8. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

I start to freak out, "Goten calm down he can't hurt you anymore" Trunks said calming me down. Goku, Bulma,and Vegeta walk in. "Trunks!" Bulma shouts running to me and trunks. "I've missed you both" she cried "How have y'all been?" Bulma asked eyeing us "we've been doing great on our own we got our own house just five miles out East City" I said "Well I'll be dammed" Bulma said. "I know I'm really proud" Gohan said.

Goku started walking over to me "Get away from you bastard!" I yell firing a ki blast at him. Everyone was shocked by my outburst "Gohan!" gohan yelled 'Don't talk to your father like that!" He shouted. "Goten, what has gotten into you?" Videl asked, "Its about time y'all found out why we ran away from this hell of a family" I said "Don't tell them' Goku interrupted "No, you sit the fuck down and listen" i said angrily Eveyone was frightened by my foul language "just incase anything happens.." I shoot into SSJ "Ok now I'll start" I said "It all started when Mom and Dad divorced, when you and Videl left to West City, I was left with dad, I tried my best to cheer him up, but he yelled at me..." i said glaring at him which made everyone stare at him then I continued

"I tried to ask why he was so sad, then" I took in a deep breath then a tear fell down cheek "He slapped me" Everyone stared at him "I turned around to see the man who was not my father but a stone cold son of a bitch!" I yell as tears fell down my cheeks. " He beat me for 2 hours beating the words shut up or you ungrateful brat into my head which still haunts me to this day." I cry "Goku why would you do this?" Bulma asked no reply, i continued with my story "the next day I wrote into my journal" I threw my journal at Gohan Then I continued

"The next morning I found dad drunk with some whore in our living room" I yelled which made more stares at dad "I told her to leave she left, then me and dad argued... Then he slapped me. he cooed in my e-ear s-saying do you know what bad boys deserve?" I cried Videl went pale "Then i told him stop get off me...then he slapped me... he said if you say another word ill go rough on you.." Vegeta threw up in trash can next to him. "then i said no stop please stop then he said i warned you... he turned SSJ ripped off my pants..." I cried "And.." "and" "He rapped me!" I broke down into tears. "Thats obscured!" Gohan yells "YEs it is TRUE AND YOU ARE GONNA TELL THEM YOU ARE GONNA TELL THEM!" I shouted "WELL YOU WOUDLN"T SHUT THE FUCK UP.. there maybe a'lot of things i regret including having you for a son" Goku said in disgust.

"You are an unimaginable BASTARD!" shouted and slapped hard across the face. "I hate you so much dad.. I hope you burn in hell!" i cried i walked over to Trunks who comforted me.. "Oh and...me and Trunks are together" I said kissing him on the cheek. Everyone stared at us "Congrats Goten" Videl said. Everyone smiled but dad. I pick up my phone and dial 911. "Hello Police I'm calling because of rape" "Ok we'll be there right away" "You little bitch" dad yelled the policed arrived and arrested him. "Would you like to say a work Goten?" Trunks asked "Yes I do.." "dad...IRONY IS A STONE COLD BITCH ISN'T IT" I told him.

All rise for the honorable Judge Garland. You may rise. "Goten" The lawyer says "Why did you call your friends Trunks Briefs?" He asked "Because my father Son Goku raped me" I said "interesting" he said "And why did he raped you?" "Because i argued with and said You missed out 7 years of my life how do you think I feel?" "And why did you tell him this?" he said "Becuase he said I can do what ever i want and I said this isn't the way to solve your problems then he said How would you know? and thats why i said that" I said. After the prosecution.

"We here by announce Goku guilty of committing rape" "He shall serve 3 years in the state penn on parol" "Can I say one thing your honor" Goku asks "Sure" The judge says "I know what i done was wrong, and i apologize to my Son. Im sorry for the pain i cause you. Im sorry for the suffering i gave you. could you ever forgive me?" He said with sorrow. No reply "Ok send him to the penn" WAIT!" I shout running towards dad. "Dad i forgive you for all you have done. And i'll love you no matter what.."

Tell me what you think of this story, I'm gonna make sequel to this story


End file.
